


It Began One Morning

by GingerAnn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Don't copy to another site, Pre-Relationship, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Kakashi meets his soulmate. He doesn't handle it well.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 219





	It Began One Morning

Kakashi was standing in front of the Memorial Stone, studying the new names etched on it. Some names he didn’t know. Too many he did. It had been almost a month since the Nine-Tails attacked the village. They were still rebuilding. People were still mourning. Which was why Kakashi was at the stone before the sun had even risen. No one else was around and he could mourn in private.

Kakashi felt a tingling in the smallest finger on his left hand. He looked down to see that a red string was now tied around the finger. His eyes followed the string in horror. He knew what this meant. A soulmate. His eyes finally rested on a boy who was standing a few feet away. He looked to be around 10 years old with brown hair tied back in a tight ponytail and a scar across his nose. He was studying Kakashi a curious look on his face. So, Kakashi did the mature and responsible thing. He ran away.

He ran all the way to his small room in the dorms. When he got there, he fell to his knees and stared at his finger. The string was lighter in color now. More of a pink than a bright red. The tingling was also gone.

Minato-sensei told him about this. The red strings of fate. They connected soul mates. No one else could see the strings but you and your soul mate. Whoever was at the end of your string would be the one person that would love you through everything. The person to be by your side no matter what.

Kakashi didn’t deserve such a person. Everyone he’s ever cared for has died. And he let them all down.

Kakashi vowed to avoid the boy. He would be better off alone than with Kakashi as a soul mate. And Kakashi was tired of failing and mourning people.

Kakashi successfully avoided his soul mate for almost a year. He learned that the tingling would happen if he was close to the boy. The more intense the feeling, the closer he was. Avoiding the boy was easier than Kakashi thought it would be. Though his friends (well, Guy and Tenzo) were becoming suspicious that something was going on. Especially with how many times Kakashi would disappear in the middle of conversations. He was pretty sure he was being avoided, too. Which hurt more than Kakashi wanted to admit.

Kakashi was lounging in a tree reading when he felt the familiar tingle again. He started to move when he heard the voice.

“Please don’t,” it said. 

Kakashi looked down and seen the boy - his soul mate - standing a few feet away.

Kakashi looked down at his hand. The tingling should be more intense. 

“I learned how to block out the tingling. Not completely. Just enough that you wouldn’t notice me right away,” the boy said.

“How?” Kakashi asked.

“For me to know and you to figure out,” the boy said.

Kakashi looked up and studied the boy. 

“I’m Iruka by the way,” he said, as though Kakashi’s gaze didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

“Kakashi,” he said. Then mentally cursed himself. He should have just ran again.

“I know you don’t wanna be my soul mate. I guess that’s okay. I mean, I don’t want a soul mate that doesn’t want me, That’s just stupid.”

“What?”

“I know you’ve been avoiding me. Have been since that day at the Memorial Stone. I get it. Why would the great Kakashi Hatake want to lower himself to be around some random orphan that no one cares about?”

Kakashi flinched at the anger in the boy’s voice. 

“It... I... But...”

“Look, I just wanted to let you know that you don’t have to avoid me. I’m not going to ask you for anything. I’m...”

Iruka stopped talking when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of him. Kakashi didn’t know why, but he needed Iruka to understand.

“I wasn’t avoiding you because of who I am. Well, not really,” Kakashi said.

“Then why?” Iruka demanded staring into Kakashi’s visible gray eye.

“I... I don’t want to hurt you.”

“So, avoiding me didn’t hurt me? Making a decision about my life didn’t hurt me? Whoever told you that you were a genius fucking lied to you. You’re an idiot.”

“Quite a mouth on you, kid,” Kakashi said.

“Fuck you,” Iruka said turning to stomp away. He didn’t get far since Kakashi appeared in front of him once again.

“I am a genius,” Kakashi said. 

_Why did he say that?_ He thought. _That was stupid._

“Good for you,” Iruka said rolling his eyes.

“I am. I just... People get hurt around me. They die. I fail them. You would be better off without me in your life.”

“Nice of you to decide that for me.”

“I... Wanted to protect you?”

Iruka just glared at him.

“Okay, maybe that wasn’t my smartest idea.”

Iruka continued to glare.

“Look, people I care about die. Horribly in most cases. I fail to protect them. To save them. And they die. I didn’t want to do that again. So, if you stay away from me, you’ll be fine.”

“You’re an idiot,” Iruka said shoving the teen. 

Kakashi was surprised by the attack and stumbled a couple feet back.

“I can’t watch someone else I care about die!” Kakashi shouted.

“You don’t care about me!” Iruka shouted back.

“But I’m supposed to. This,” Kakashi held up his hand “means we’re supposed to care for each other. Love each other.”

“You didn’t even give me a chance! Just like everyone else!”

“What?” Kakashi asked. He examined Iruka’s face, surprised to see the tears. When did the boy start crying?

“No one wants to be around me now. No one cares about me. Not even my stupid ass of a soul mate!” Iruka shouted and tried to run away.

Kakashi grabbed his arm and the boy froze. Kakashi moved to stand in front of the boy, slowly this time. 

“I’m sorry I was a stupid ass,” he said. “I’m... Not good with people.”

“Duh,” Iruka said with a sniffle.

“Haha,” Kakashi deadpanned.

Iruka looked up at Kakashi with a small smile. There were still tears running down his cheeks.

“How about we try again?” Kakashi asked. “I mean... I can’t promise you anything. But... Maybe we can be friends...”

“Like I want anything from you,” Iruka said crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine,” Kakashi said as he began to turn away.

“No, I mean...” Iruka sighed. “Friends sounds good.”

“Okay,” Kakashi said turning back around with a smile. “Huh. My only friend usually wants to do really weird challenges or spar.”

“My friend just wants to sit around and complain.”

“What do friends do?”

“You’re the genius. Figure it out.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

“Come on, kid, let’s go to my place. I’ll cook us some dinner,” he said.


End file.
